


The Thief and the Captain | A Choice

by LiciaJewel



Series: ❖ The Thief and the Captain ❖ [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: When given the choice, do you harm or help?





	1. Chapter 1

He heard the gunfire from his scouting point. Less than two miles away.

“That’s edge of Hive territory, Who would be there?” he thought. 

Rising from his perch, a small indent under the lip of a cliff, he stretched his arms above him while two more rest on his hips. The perch was high but keep him away from the elements, and allowed him to survey the land. 

He was given the task by his captain to scout the area. See if there was any old human settlements or resources they could collect. There wasn’t. This area was almost devoid of anything. Every once in awhile he would find an old tower that overlooked the canopy of the trees or a “town”, nothing more than three or more buildings, but nothing of use. Just trees and mountains, but he wasn’t about to head back so soon. Not that he thought there was anything out here, just he liked being away from the ships from the coldness of space.

Like most of his kind, his life has been spent moving from one ship to another. So when he could get his feet on solid ground, it was a feeling he wasn’t willing to give up.

The gunfire slowed and then stopped. Whatever had happened was over now. He climbed up and out of his hiding spot and made his way to where the battle. If he was lucky by the time he gets there, everyone would have moved on and he could pick the battlefield for the spoils. Everything had its purpose. 

Closer he got to the battlefield the more he began to smell scorched earth, and gunpowder. The Hive did not use gunpowder. He ready his weapon, slowed his walk as he pushed forward. 

Guardians were, in a way, like his people. Picking at the bones of a lost time, scavengers. If the Hive were fighting with them, then they would still be here picking at the leftovers. 

As smoke began to form up ahead, he ducked behind a tree. He pulled up his wire rifle and zoomed in. 

The area had one large building, made of trunks of trees, with several little ones pocketed around it. He scanned the area more and saw old human vehicles with “Park Ranger” painted on the side. 

“Why does a park need a ranger?” he ponders. 

He moved forward once he was sure there was no movement. There were the remains of few Thralls, a couple Acolytes and one Knight with a Hunters knife lodged in its head. A tactic, he would think, springing from desperation if he hadn’t seen Hunters fight before. How the cloaked clad Guardians have lasted this long, could only be by the miracle of the great machine. 

Walking over to the dead knight, he pulled the knife from its skull, then watch as it disintegrated before him, leaving nothing more than a shell from its head. He looked over the knife, noticing the design etched in it’s handle and it’s sharp blade. 

He looked around once more. Hunters do not just leave their knives. Still no movement.

“They must have killed each other,” he said softly to himself. Better for me he thought. 

As he moved from the shell to search for loot, a glint of light caught his eyes. With a field of blue arcs, he blinked behind one of the ancient vehicles. Rifle in one hand, the gathered knife in the another. He peered around to see the glint again, moving from one sunbeam to another, then back from where it came. 

Zooming in he followed it in his scope. Once out of the sun he could see it clearly. Floating back in forth was a small silver and gold ghost, but where it’s Guardian? He watches as it frantically flew from one end of the battlefield to the other, scanning objects then heading back into the same direction it came then repeated. 

Curiosity got the better of him and he moves to a piece of cover closer to the little machine. There he could hear it chattering. 

“-going to do. We’re too far out, too far. We should have never been out here.” it mutters. Scanning another piece of debris. “ No No No that won’t help. Maybe This? No.”

A large crash came from behind the large building. The ghost turned and all its pieces spun in circles. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SIT DOWN!!!” it screamed and flew off into the direction of the noise.

“Damn there is a guardian still here.” he thought. 

He was about to leave into the other direction when a feeling in the back of his head told him to stop. 

If the guardian was well enough to fight it would have been with its ghost, but it was not. The guardian was hurt. 

Staying down low, he slowly made his way to where the noise was. Being cautious along the way. A hurt guardian did not mean they would not still bite. 

He slowed down once he heard talking once more. Piering around his cover. 

Leaned up against the base of a large tree was a woman hunter, covered in brick red and white armor. Her hood covering her face. 

The little ghost was yelling at and scanning her. An eerie green glow and black veins came from her left side. 

“I told you to stay where you were. I told you not to move. What if it went deeper.” the machine yelled.

“We’re a team. I have to make sure you don’t get huRRRTTTT!!” she scream in pain as an electric hiss and green sparks shot through her body from the wound. He’s heard this voice before. 

“We have to get you back to basecamp. Something is stuck in your body and is draining your light. If you don’t... we need to... “ the ghost sank a landing on her knee.

“It’s going to take a lot more than this to kill me North. You know how stubborn I am.” she outstretched her hand and petted him. “Anything on the comms?”

Yes, he had met this guardian before. His hand went to his right side, thumbing the area.

“No. We are too far out.” North said sorrowfully. 

“Keep trying someone might come looking for us. Maybe they heard the gunfire.”

She should be worried of the Hive hearing it, he thought, then that he shouldn’t care. 

He turned away and scanned for an exit. Seeing his opening he blinked out of there without looking back.

Once he made his way back to the shell of the Knight he heard her scream again. Phantom pains spreading on his side. He stopped and clenched his fists. Closing his eyes, trying to will away the want to turn around. 

Just let her die. It’ll be one less Guardian.

She screamed again.

He cursed in his native tongue. Turned around and he went back for the downed hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

He headed back. Toward the area where the Hunter last laid. Choosing to save the energy, and not blink, on the chance she was not as hurt as he thought. 

Just because she was wounded, didn't mean she was defenseless. 

As he approached, he slowed his pace and crouched down. Moving to a piece of cover across from her. 

From there he could look over to see her still sitting at the base of the tree. Head tilted heavily to one side. He would think her dead already if not for her left hand. With it sitting in front of the little machine, now resting on her lap, she slowly with her thumb petted it. 

He could only assume the ghost was still trying to send out a distress beacon, in the hope someone was looking. A wasted effort. 

She couldn't fight. She couldn't even keep her head up. 

He rose from his cover, satisfied in the thought she wouldn't attack. Neither she or the ghost saw him at first approaching. It wasn't until his foot stepped on the rock path that laid between them.

With the sound of crunching rocks, the ghost snapped to attention. Spinning around to face him and yelled. 

“VANDAL, 3 O'CLOCK!!” 

With that, the Hunter, with a speed he did not think she still had in her, drew out a gun and pointed it directly at him. 

He stopped immediately in his tracks. Slowly lifting his arms in a show of peace. Silently hoping he didn't make the wrong choice.

She slowly turned her head to face him. Revealing her helmet to cracked and shattered on one side. Her dark eye glaring at him from underneath.

She didn’t say a word. 

The hand holding the gun began to wobble then it and the gun fell to the ground, but her gaze stayed on him.

“Don’t be fooled.” she voiced with labored breath “I can still kick your ass.”

He rolled his eyes. 

“Clearly,” he thought “she was insane. 

Lowering his arms he moved toward the Hunter. The show of speed earlier was just that. It took every last ounce of strength she had, so there would not be a second. 

“Stay back. I will kill you,” she said again. Then the air crackled and green bolts of light danced across her body. She growled in pain. Her dark gazed closed. 

“What are you going to do? Kill me with words?” he snark. 

She swallowed, trying to control her breath. 

“I could. I've seen Warlocks do it.”

She attempted to get off the ground, only to slip and fall the few inches back to the ground. 

“You. Stay away from her.!” the little machine yelled, hurling itself at him. 

He just caught it in the air, then held the ghost between the hands of his lower arms. It tried to struggle but it wasn't strong enough to get free. 

“Calm down, little light,” he said with a calm and smith voice. “I'm not going to hurt her.”

He bent down and picked up the gun.

“I'm here to help.”

Turning the gun in his hand, a hand cannon, he could see all the details in the dimming light. It was painted black with gold feathers flowing up the barrel. Ivory details accented the handle. A beautiful but deadly weapon. 

He holsters it, then looked at her. 

“Help?” she asked, her gaze questioning him. 

Lifting her arm off the wound, he listens as her breath hitch and then quickened.

Green electric crackled the air around the wound. Jumping from one piece of emerald shard to the next. The fabric of the armor stained crimson with the blood bubbling up. 

“This was bad.” he thought. “He would have to move quickly.”

“You have shrapnel embedded in the wound. I'm going to need to get those out if you are going to survive.” he gently placed her arm back down. 

She didn't say anything. Just stare at him in confusion. 

“Let's take this off.” if he was going to go through with, saving her, he would like to be able to look her both her eyes, not just one. 

He reached up and lifted the helmet from the head. The hood of her cloak fell to reveal short violet hair underneath. Same color as the war paint that adorned her face. Under her right ear sat the strands of beads. Made from colorful stones, wood and, what he thought polished bone. 

For the most part, her face was untouched. Nothing more than some dirt and dust that must have made its way in through the shattered visor, and a small cut above her eye. 

What he thought was a look of confusion was that of searching. As he was studying her face, she was in return, studying his. 

Out of all the guardians, hunters were the most intriguing. 

“Do you want my help or not?” He asked. He didn't have time to for them to sit here and figure each other out. 

She glanced down at the ghost then back him. 

“Yes please,” she said quietly. All the showmanship lost her. 

At least she was cooperating. He was thankful for that. 

He sighed and looked at the sky. It was starting to get dark. What was once was a sky of blue, was now dark shades of pinks and purples. 

They had to get inside. The Hive might return. 

Releasing the ghost, he watched as it flew up into the tree, high above his reach. Staring down at him.

“I'm going to have to move you,” he said picking up the helmet and clipping it to his hip. “Do you think you can handle that?”

She nodded and attempted to push herself off the ground. This time gaining no ground. Her good arms wobbling under the weight of her body then slipping. 

He shifted position so he was crouched by the side with the wound. 

“Here. Let me.” 

Gently placing two arms under her back, then two under her legs, he lifted her from the ground. An easy task. Despite the gear she wore she weigh nothing to him. 

She winced but did not cry. 

The human was stronger than he first has her credit for. 

Scanning the area he settles for a building not far from the largest one. It wasn't as big as the main one but was a considerable size. Plenty big enough for them to hide in. 

As he headed toward the building, he notices a pool of blood where she once laid. Not a good sign. 

He looked up into the tree, then turned away.

“Are you coming little one?” he said back at the ghost still sitting there. 

“And leave my Guardian alone with you. I think not.” it scoffed. 

It flew down and up to keep pace with him. 

“who knows what you have planned. “


	3. Chapter 3

He pushed the ancient door open with his shoulder. Being careful not to bump the woman in his arms. 

Inside were rows of beds lining two walls, a trunk at the end of each one. At the center sat a long table with benches for seats. A small kitchen was located in the back. 

Other than the dust and musty smell in the air, the room looked untouched by the world outside its walls. 

He moved from the door and closed it back behind him. A barrier between them and any lingering Hive.  
The little Ghost flew around, scanning one area after another, searching for something. 

“What are you doing little one?” he asked as he walked over to one of the beds and started to pull off the old blankets. A cloud of dust followed. He instinctively turned her from the offending mass. 

“Enemies.” it said, flying over to scan the bed. 

“In an open room?” he questioned. 

He placed the Hunter on the bed and heard her laugh quietly.

She winced in pain. “Sorry. North is overprotective of me.”

“I have to be with all the hairbrained plans you come up with,” it scolded.

“Well the room is clear.” He undid his weapons and cloak and dropped them on the bed next to hers. “Stealth or otherwise.”

Crouching next to the bed he studied the wound. The clothing and armor of the Guardian was obscuring most of his view. If he were to try and remove the shards they would snag on the torn fabric. They would have to go. 

“We need to take off your chest armor. It's in the way.” he rose up and started to head to the kitchen. 

“Buy me dinner first and we'll talk,” she said followed by another quiet laugh, and a cough. 

He paused. “What?” he said confused. 

“This is no time to joke, Kety!” the little machine scolded. 

He turned to see her stick her tongue out at the Ghost. 

He would admit, this was a rare sight within an already rare circumstance. His people spent years watching Ghosts and fighting their guardians, but had never seen them interact with each other outside of battle. 

“Do you need help with the armor?” he asked, pulling himself from his thoughts. 

“No thank you. I think I have this.”

She slowly lifted her arm and started to unlatch the armors buckles. Slow work but she did seem to have it. 

He turned and continued to the kitchen. He started digging through the old cabinets in search for a bowl or dish. One for clean water and the other for shards. 

The sound of crackling electricity and a groan of pain filled the room, followed by a bright light. 

He rushed backed with two vessels in hand, to find the Hunter clutching her side and curled up in a ball, North scanning the wound. 

She had managed to get the hard armor unlatched before the bolt went through her body. Her breath was labored and he could see moisture beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. 

He gently rolled her back over, raising her up slightly so he could pull the armor from her body. 

“We have to get started now. The shocks are becoming more frequent.” the Ghost said turning to face him, the small blue glyph staring into him.

“I'm going to help you get this off.” He lifted her up and unzipped the back of her suit, while his other hand unclasped her cloak allowing it to fall to the bed. She helped release her arms from her gauntlets so that the rest of the suit could be removed. 

The air crackled as another shock roped through her body, this time moving into his. He clenched his jaw and felt his stomach turn. 

If it was this painful for him, what could she be going through?

Once it was all done, he laid her back down using her cloak as pillow, suit pulled down around her hips. 

Her skin was burned and blackened around the wound. Black veins traced across her stomach. Glints of lights arched between green shards of crystal. Even in the dimming light, it was bad. 

As if on cue a beam of light shone onto her, lighting up every inch for him. 

He looked up to see the little machine projecting down onto her. 

Without turning to him it said “I'm going to keep watch, make sure you're not up to anything.”

He nodded to the Ghost, then set to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Her hand clutched hard to his arm. Fingers digging deep as he removed another emerald shard, dropping into the glass with the other. Her other hand groping onto the bed, knuckles turning white. 

He glanced over to watch a bead of sweat roll down her face. Her jaw clenched tight. 

The sound of crackling air filled his ears. Quickly he removed his hands just in time for bolts to dance across. 

She screamed out in pain.

The more shards he removed, the less frequent the shocks became. 

It took time but he managed to remove all the small shards. Now only one remained deep inside, too far him. 

Through labored breath “Can we take a break?” she asked. 

“You can relax for the moment,” he answered, digging through one of his pouches for a covering for the open wound. “All the shards are gone, but there still larger one I can not reach.”

Her hand loosened but didn't move. 

“hm hmm,” he heard her mumble. 

He looked up to she her eyes closing and head listing to one side. Taking one of her shoulders in hand he jostled the Hunter awake. 

“I said relax, not sleep.” 

Once her eyes were open once more, he turned back to the task of covering the entrance of the wound.   
He heard her mumbling again. 

“What was that Hunter.” he couldn't quite make it out. 

“I let you sleep.,” she said a little more clearly, then coughed.

He stopped but did not speak. 

“Or did you think I wouldn't recognize you?”

“I didn't, no. Not many of your kind can,” he answered. Though part of him hope she wouldn't. He did not want her to read too much into this. 

It was repayment. Nothing more. 

“I know faces. They're always easier to remember.” 

“Lift up.” he helped her into a sitting position, so he could wrap the bandage around her waist. Making sure it was securely in place, before helping her back down. 

“How is your side?” she genuinely asked. “Did it heal alright.” 

He watches her dark eyes flutter and trying to stay open.

“Yes. There is scaring but it healed.” he roused and stretched his arms high above his head, then placed them on his hips. He drummed his fingers before saying “Thank you.”

“Thank you.”

She shifted, testing her hand on top of the note dressed a wound, turning her head from him. 

He stood there staring at her. Trying to figure out what she was up to, or if she was up to anything at all. To be honest she was a mystery to him. To Eliksni the guardians have ever been the enemies, monsters in stories told the young, but here she is. Not a monster, just another being.

“I'll let you leave.” she spoke softly “North will keep me awake, and you need to get back before anymore Hive come.”

“What?” he said confused. 

He wasn't expecting to be able to just … leave. Questioned about why he helped her, yes. But leave. 

Then again he was glad she didn't ask, he wasn't sure he had answers.

“I'm not going to make you babysit me. “ she said, her head still facing away from him. 

“What are you going to do? Just lay here?” 

She turned and faced him, giving a smile. “For a little, until my strength comes back, then I'll head to my base camp. 

Her smile felt false to him. Was it because he thought she could still kill him or that she was lying to him. He wasn't sure which just that there was a nagging feeling in his head. 

But who was he to argue? She seemed health-er. There were no longer bolts of electricity she could, in theory, gain enough energy to get back to her camp. 

“Then I will leave you.” he turned and gather his things. Glancing back to see that she had already turned away. 

He walked over to the table and laid out his effects. Unhooked the guardian's helmet, laying it to the side with the knife she left in the Knight. 

Just as he swung his cloak around, he sees the dimmed firm of the little Ghost float into his field of vision. 

“Please don't go.” it pleaded in a hushed tone. “She won't ask for it, but she needs your help.”

“Do you not believe your guardian is strong enough, little one?” you would think it would have more faith.   
“I believe in my Guardian but I also believe in my scans.” it looked away from him, staring into the broken helmet. “She not in as much danger as before but that piece of, whatever it is, is still draining her light.”

He looked back at the Hunter, she was paying no attention to them. 

“Do you think she could make it back, even with her stopping.” 

“I don’t even think she can walk.”

Walk away. Stop digging this hole deeper. There's no need to continue further. He thought.

“How far is your camp?” he asked. 

Idiot.

North snapped to face him. Just as shocked as him.   
“Half a day's walk East.” 

“And a full day for her survives the trip at all.” he sighed deeply rubbing the nape of his neck. “What of her status?”

The Ghost spoke fast but clearly, making he didn't change his mind. 

“The crystal is leeching light from her at a steady rate.”

He tightens his weapons and fixed his cloak. Making sure everything was in order. No need to go out into the wilds unprepared. 

“Do you know the rate the crystals draining?” he asked, grabbing up the knife. They will not need the helmet, it's done, like the rest of her armor. 

“About four percent per hour. One percent every fifteen minutes.” 

He growled, “We’ll have to move fast.” 

Stupid human. She knew she wouldn't make it back. She was going to let him leave believing she would live.

Walking over to the bed where the Hunter laid he watched as her chest rose up and down with heaved breaths. On arm over her eyes while the other held onto her bandage. Not even trying to fight the pull of sleep. 

If he was to die he would like to do it in his sleep as well. But she was dying. 

He placed the knife into its sheath attached to her leg. Then in one swift motion, picked her up off the bed. 

She startled from her slumber. Clutching to his chest for support. 

“What hells?!” she yelled looking up confused. 

“I told you no sleeping.” he said. 

“And I told you, that you didn't need to babysit me. I'll get back.” she protested, pushing against him. 

He walked around the bed heading for the door. She wasn't pushing hard, she barely moved in his arms. 

“Not according to your Ghost,” he said pulling the door free. He peeked through the crack, scanning moonlight covered forest. No movement. 

“TRAITOR” she exclaimed.

“Yes trying to keep you alive is treachery.” North snark back. “Kety’s bag is close to the tree you found her at. We'll need to pick it up.”

He nodded then open the door full. 

“You don't have to do this.” she mumbled looking down.

He knows. 

He walked out into the night air, heading into what might be the most dangerous decision he's ever made.


End file.
